Sharpscourge
Sharpscourge, formerly known as Tiny or simply as Scourge, is a small, black Nightwing born with a rare birth defect that caused him to grow fur instead of scales. He is incredibly aggressive because of the abuse and discrimination he suffered as a dragonet, later leaving the Nightwing tribe to form The Blood Tribe. History Born to an unnamed father and Lostheart he is rejected by his mother for having fur instead of scales. His sister, Jewelscale, and brother, Shineclaws, enjoy bullying and calling him names and getting others to join in too. As a dragonet, Sharpscourge has only one friend, Princess Starwatcher. They later separate because the princess thinks he is now 'unworthy' of her time and energy. Over time, he grows cold and hateful, eventually snapping and killing his mother. He is driven away from the Nightwing Island and becomes a rouge dragon. He is often teased because of his collar and he tries to break it with a dragon tooth, getting it stuck. He makes up a story of how he plucked it from the jaw of a dragon he killed himself, earning respect from the rouges, who soon begin to following his footsteps. When an adult, he bands together with the rouges, who are from all different tribes, to form the Bloodwings. Joining with other rouges, and with vigorous training, he takes his tribe and returns to the Nightwing Island to kill the princess, who is now the queen, for rejecting him as a dragonet. He then commands his tribe to attack and he fights the Nightwing queen head on. The battle drags on for a long time, with the queen winning and telling Sharpscourge if he ever dared to return, she would kill him and his tribe. He looked desperately for a new home for the Bloodwings, trying to settle in different areas, but is chased away from each one. When he attempts to take over the Sea Kingdom, he meets Princess Irukandji, who he takes under his wing and trains her upon her request. He trains her in her animus powers, causing her to grow more and more insane, which was exactly his intention. When she gets older, she kills most of her family and welcomes the Bloodwings into the kingdom. During her rule, the kingdom begins to decay and the Bloodwings want to leave, but Sharpscourge refuses. When Dungeness, Mako, and Bahari return to the kingdom, in a crazed anger, he attacks Dungeness, but is tackled by Mako. He fights his hardest, but the younger and stronger Mako overpowers him and kills him. Appearance A living embodiment of darkness himself, Sharpscourge has midnight black fur covering most of his body, with a thick hair tuff that hangs in his face. He has a left white paw that he has to continually bathe to keep out bloodstains. He wears a purple collar studded with dragon teeth and a gold buckle. His claws are bloodstained, yellow, and especially long and sharp, being reinforce with animal teeth. His wing membrane, also covered in fur, are a dark grey, lacking the silver star markings of most other nightwings. He has yellowed horns that he sharpened to an incredibly sharp point. He has pale icy blue eyes that glitter with malice and glow in faint light. Personality As a dragonet, Sharpscourge was often tormented and bullied by his two sisters, leaving him cold and distant. After killing his mother, he flees the nightwing tribe to live as a rouge. He was teased by other rouges because of his collar, so after getting a tooth stuck in it, he decided to keep adding them on to make himself look more fearsome, and other rouges begin to follow in his path. After he forms the blood tribe, he grows very controlling. When in the sea kingdom, he meets Princess Irukandji, who he corrupts into killing her parents and allowing the blood tribe to stay in the kingdom. He never shows regret for what he does and believes he is always right. He rarely ever shows mercy to anyone. He enjoys being feared and will do anything to be feared. Fanfictions The Demonic Princess - Deuteragonist Blood Will Rise - Main character Category:NightWings Category:Content (Queen Seaglass of the Seawings) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Males